


Good luck to us tonight

by ASupersLuthor



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASupersLuthor/pseuds/ASupersLuthor
Summary: Following the Rara and Supergirl fight.For Kat because I love her.For Quynh because she’s a crackhead.For Lisa because she’s supportive.And for Whit because I love her.





	Good luck to us tonight

Kara lay in bed thinking about what Lena had said, she hadn’t been there for her as Kara, she’d been there as Supergirl but Lena didn’t know that. 

She rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table, “3:37am, great.” 

She hadn’t been able to sleep since the fight with red daughter, the fight, Alex remembering, Eliza being in danger and her almost dying taking its toll on her. 

Deciding tiring herself out was the best solution she got up from her bed and slipped on her super suit and headed out the window. Flying around the city had always been therapeutic for her, watching from above everything looked so small and so simple. 

Focusing her hearing she tried to find the heartbeat she loved to hear. It didn’t take long, she could find that heartbeat anywhere. 

“Lena...” She whispered, smiling until she heard the tapping of a keyboard, “Is she-“ The hero trailed off as she flew towards L-Corp, landing lightly on the balcony before tapping on the glass startling the CEO who was sitting at the desk. 

Lena looked over her shoulder to see the hero smiling and waving, she gave a slight smile back and got up from her desk to let the hero in. 

Kara watched as the green eyed woman unlocked the door and let her in, “Thank you Miss Luthor.” She spoke as she walked into the office. 

“It’s no bother and it’s Lena, no Miss Luthor.” The CEO closed the door and then lead the hero over to sit on the couch, Lena let out a sigh as she let herself relax for what felt like the first time in weeks. 

“Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Supergirl?” The hero turned to look at Lena only to see that she was already looking at her. The hero smiled lightly, “Well it’s almost 4 in the morning and you’re still at the office, when was the last time you slept? Or ate? Or drank?”

The youngest Luthor was taken aback by the concern and caring tone in the hero’s voice but hid it well, “I honestly didn’t realise the time, I can’t remember the last time I slept, I think I ate about 12 hours ago and I’ve drank whiskey if that counts.”

The hero stood suddenly, Lena panicked, thinking she had done something wrong, “Supergirl, what is it?” But the blonde just offered her hand, “Come on.”

Lena took the offered hand and was pulled up from the couch, “Where are we going?” Kara walked them both out to the balcony, hands still linked together, “I’m taking you home.”

Kara could hear how Lenas heart rate picked up when she linked their hands together and how it did so again when she picked Lena up. 

The CEO looked at the other woman and smiled, “Up, Up and Away.” Kara smiled before launching off the balcony and into the air, she felt how Lena tightened her grip on her and in return she took one of Lenas hands into her own and squeezed, it seemed to calm the brunette down a little but once they landed on Lenas balcony she still shuddered and said, “I still hate flying.”

The brunette opened the balcony door and let them both in. Before she could even close the door behind her Kara had super sped around her kitchen and made her a sandwich and gotten her some water. The hero pointed to the food, “You sit there and eat that while I go get you some clothes.” 

She sat at the table and barely picked up the sandwich before clothes were dropped onto the counter next to her. She looked over and saw the hero looking at them, she held up a sweatshirt and shorts, “Are these?...”

Lena laughed slightly as she placed her food back on the plate and took them from the hero, “Yes, they’re Karas, I sleep in them nearly every night they’ve kinda lost her smell but they still help me stay calm when I’m alone.” Lena smiled slightly at the thought of Kara before turning back to her plate, “I don’t feel like eating right now, is it okay if I just go to bed?”

Blue eyes met green and she could see how utterly exhausted Lena was, “Of course. I’ll wait here for you to get changed.”

Lena left the room for a few minutes and came back wearing the clothes Kara gave her, hair down messily and face bare of make up. Kara heard her walk into the room and turned around to face her, as soon as she did she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. 

“What are you staring at?” Lena asked fidgeting with her sleeve, “You.” Kara whispered. 

Lena blushed heavily before pulling the blonde towards her room linking their hands once again. Once Lena was under the covers Kara knelt beside the bed, “I’ll be back in the morning to see how you are okay?” And with that she stood and walked towards the balcony of Lenas bedroom. 

“Wait!” Kara whipped her whole body around to face Lena only to see her half sitting up on the bed, “Can you stay with me?” 

Karas heart melted at the softness in Lenas voice and before she could stop herself she took her cape off and slid into the bed next to Lena. “Why were you staring at me when I came out in my pyjamas?” 

Kara turned slightly to face Lena and whispered, “Because I’d never seen anything more beautiful.” Lena blushed and looked back at the ceiling. 

After a few minutes of silence Lena broke it, “Is it okay if I cuddle you?”

Kara didn’t answer with words but instead pulled Lena flush against her body, wrapping an arm around her waist while the other lay on her stomach. She listened for a few minutes as Lenas heart rate rose and fell rapidly, she looked down at the youngest Luthor to see her hand moving back and forward towards hers. Taking a leap of faith Kara connected their hands and listened to Lenas heartbeat slow until she was sleeping. 

Lena woke up to arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting on Karas chest. She tried to get out of bed trying her hardest not to wake the goddess that was laying asleep but as soon as she moved from her grasp the blonde opened her eyes slowly. 

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Kara just grabbed Lenas hands slightly, “It’s okay, you didn’t wake me, I heard your heartbeat shift and woke up.” The brunettes eyes widened after hearing the confession. 

“Uhm. Okay then. I’m going to order breakfast, do you want some?”

“Yes please.” 

They still hadn’t let go of each other’s hand yet and a part of them didn’t want to. Lena glanced down at their hands and then back into blue eyes, she felt herself moving forward slightly and watched as the blonde did too, it was like gravity pulling the two together. 

Just as their lips were about to touch Lena jumped off the bed, “I’m.... I’m going to go order breakfast... yeah, that’s what I’m going to do.” And rushed towards the living room in search of her phone. 

Now that Kara was left by herself she couldn’t help but think that maybe now was the time to tell Lena. She deserved to know, it was time to be honest with her. Kara looked at the clock and noticed she’d been in here for 20 minutes thinking to herself so she got up and padded through to the living room still in her suit. 

Lena was putting breakfast on the coffee table as she entered, looking up to see the blonde she smiled slightly, “It arrived quickly. Come on let’s eat.”

“Lena I have to tell you something.”

Lena sat down on the couch still looking at the hero, “Talk later, we have to eat first.”

She knew she wasn’t going to win this argument so instead sat down next to the CEO and ate. 

They talked while they ate. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They talked for two hours before Lena turned a movie on, “Kara made me watch this, it’s secretly my favourite.” Kara watched as The Little Mermaid graced the screen and she smiled at the memory of having to beg Lena to watch a Disney movie with her, she knew Lena loved it from the first time they watched it together. 

Kara kept thinking about the fact she should tell Lena and she decided to be brave and if it changed everything then so be it. She stood suddenly, drawing the attention of the Luthor, “Supergirl, are you okay?”

Kara began to pace, “Yes it’s just, I have to tell you something and if it completely changes what you think of me then that’s okay and if you don’t want to be near me anymore that’s okay too, I’ll understand but I thought you should know.”

Lena sat up fully on the couch, “Know what?”

Karas heart was beating a mile a minute, she felt as thought she was going to have a heart attack, if that was even possible. She took a deep breath and looked into Lenas eyes. 

“My name is Kara, Kara Zor-El or as you know me, Kara Danvers.” She opened the pocket of her suit and pulled out her pair of glasses putting them on her face. 

“You deserve to know Lee and I wanted to tell you for so long but yeah, I’m Kara your best friend and I’m also Supergirl.” She watched as Lena got up from her seat and took the glasses from her, placing them on the table. 

“I know.” 

Kara took a step back, “You know? How long?”

Lena kept her eyes on Karas, “Since the day I met you.”

Kara started pacing again, “Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad, I’m just happy you told me.”

Kara started pacing faster, “How could you not be mad? I kept this from you for years. You opened up to me about everything in your life and I kept this from you. How are you not angry or sad or hurt?” Karas voice began to rise but she stopped to stand in front of Lena, when she started speaking again her voice was nearing a shouting level of volume, “You have every right to be mad. Why aren’t you mad? Why aren’t you screaming in my face that I betrayed you or-“ Before she could finish the rest of her rambling Lena cut her off. 

“Because I love you you idiot!” Lena said it before she could stop herself. She slapped her hands over mouth seconds too late. 

“You what?” Well there was no going back now Lena thought, “I love you, as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl.” Lena watched as Kara just stared at her, not moving a muscle. 

The brunette walked into her room and slid some joggies on before going back into the living room seeing that Kara hadn’t moved yet she walked towards the door but stopped in front of the wall next to it, “I’m going to go. Just pretend I didn’t say anything, I get you don’t feel the same way, let yourself out when you want.”

Just as she reached for the door handle her back was against the wall and Kara was stood flush against her, “Kara...” The blonde lent forward and pressed her lips to Lenas, they both moved their lips gently against one another’s until Lena had to breathe. Kara looked shyly into Lenas eyes, “I love you too.”

“You do?”

“I do.”


End file.
